projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Summerslam (2014)
Summerslam (2014) Sumerslam was a PPV event produced by ProJaked. It was uploaded on August 19th 2014. It was held in Nashville, Tennesse & Los Angeles, CA. Background As episode 100 had passed, a new challenger for Kevin Steen's [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Championship WWE Championship] had emerged, Matt Hardy. In the 16-man tournament to crown a number #1 contender for a world championship oppourtunity of their brand, Matt Hardy shocked everyone, making it to the finals, defeating Daniel Bryan, Big E Langston & Shawn Michaels, before finally being defeated by "Stone Cold" Steve Austin in the final round. This didn't go unoticed. Hardy went on to win a number #1 contender match, meaning he would face off against Steen at Summerslam, however, on the Raw before Summerslam, Dolph Ziggler made Steen tap out, adding himself to the match, making it a triple threat. The main feud was taking place on ECW. Where Europe's Finest & the Originals were at a boiling point. After what had happened at [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/No_Way_Out_%282014%29 No Way Out], there was nothing but chaos throughout the show. Matches were cancelled, due to brawl before they started. Backstage attacks, 2 on 1 & higher. With Europe's Finest having no intentions towards any championships, their main focus could be on these Originals. After enough brawl, the ECW General Manager saw that action had to be taken. So he sent [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Heavyweight_Championship ECW World Heavyweight Championship], Ted Dibiase, to deliver the message to both factions, that there would be an Elimination Chamber match between Sheamus, Wade Barrett & Antonio Cesaro, and Raven, Taz & Rhino. The losing team in that match would have to disband & leave the ECW brand. Rob Van Dam was to take on Adrian Neville, after what happened before No Way Out. Van Dam did get revenge on Neville, sending one of the Originals to take out Neville before his [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Television_Championship ECW World Television Championship] match, against Ted Dibiase Jr. This meant that Magnus was to take on Sabu, possibly allowing Magnus to get revenge after Sabu screwed him out of the ECW Championship at No Way Out. Meanwhile, on Smackdown, [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/CM_Punk CM Punk] & the rest of The Shield were celebrating their rule over Smackdown, holding all the championships they possibly could. However, after "Stone Cold" Steve Austin won the Episode 100 tournament, he allowed himself another chance at Punk & his [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Heavyweight_Championship World Heavyweight Championship], with both men holding 1 victory against each other on PPV. It was decided that the best way to determine the best man between the 2 was to be in a 2 out of 3 falls match, finally putting this back & forth feud to rest. There were other problems occuring for The Shield. The non stop matches from Dean Ambrose meant that he wasn't in peak condition, resulting in him losing to Chris Jericho &Tensai on episodes of Smackdown. Instead of there being another triple threat match happening. Ambrose decided to prove himself as the greatest [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Intercontinental_Championship Intercontinental Champion] there had ever been, deciding to defend his title in a gauntlet match. Against Jericho, Tensai & a mysterious opponent. Event At the event, we had 6 new champions crowned, while 5 retained their championships. We also had the grudge matches between Europe's Finest & The Originals. To start off the night, we had Rob Van Dam take on Adrian Neville. RVD has been out of action since before No Way Out, after the DDT Neville gave to him crucially injured his neck. Neville has been out with internal injuries, after the attack that we had previously talked about. An exciting match is upon us, as 2 charasmatic men square off against each other. If either man is to lose, it won't affect who will leave ECW, as these are just grudge matches, not the main event that has the real stipulations. In a highly contested match, it was Neville who was able to defeat RVD, proving that he is the better man. Now, it's time for our first title defense, as Jay Lethal defends his [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_United_States_Championship United States Championship], against number #1 contender, Diesel. Lethal has been a strong champion, and he proves why tonight, successfully defending with 2 Lethal Injections to Diesel, allowing the win. Next up, was the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Tag_Team_Championship World Tag Team Championship] match, as the Dudley Boyz defended against the Wyatt Family of Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper. The last time the Wyatt's had a chance at the tag belts, they had Erick Rowan, how will they do without him? As it turns out, highly successful. Harper hits his discus clothsline & 3 seconds later, we have new World Tag Team Champions. We then had our Women's Championship match, where Winter defended against Becky Lynch, Lynch had been on a winning streak, eventually becoming the number #1 contender. But, Winter has been unstoppable as the champion, & her reign continues tonight, easily defeating Becky. Our next tag match was upon us, where Chris Hero & Corey Graves defended their [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_Tag_Team_Championships ECW Tag Team Championships] against Better Than Perfect, Curtis Axel & Mr Perfect. After they were unsuccessful at [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Wrestlemania_%282014%29 Wrestlemania], will problems strike twice? Or can they overcome their failures from April? This time, they were far more successful, as they were able to defeat Graves & Hero. Finally becoming the ECW Tag Team Champions. Next up, it's Dean Ambrose, defending his [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Intercontinental_Championship Intercontinental Championship], in a gauntlet match of his request, against Jericho,Tensai, and an opponent he is not known of yet. First out to take on Ambrose is Jericho. As a possible advantage for Ambrose, weapons are legal in this match, meaning Ambrose can resort to them to pull out the win, and vice versa. It's an advantage to Ambrose, as he is able to pin Jericho. Next out, it's Tensai. Ambrose has advanced further than the last time there was a gauntlet match for this belt. Ambrose uses all he can to his advantage, eventually being able to defeat Tensai, but he is not in a good condition. His next man is the mysterious opponent. It's Mark Henry, Ambrose is already making a quick escape, not only to relax for a moment, but plan out his strategy for Henry. The planning pays off, as Ambrose successfully beats Henry, winning this match & retaining his Intercontinental Championship. Proving to us all he is the greatest Intercontinental Champion we have seen. Now, it's time for our [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Television_Championship ECW World Television Championship] match, as Ted Dibiase defends against Tajiri & Trent Barreta. Tajiri seems the most dangerous in this match, so Trent & Dibiase focus away on him for the majority of the match. After a long time of working over, Tajiri is finally eliminated via a Fade to Black from Trent. With just Trent & Dibiase left, they brawl to the outside, using the steps & announce table to their advantage. Both men go back into the ring, and Trent locks in the sleeper hold. Dibiase tries to fight to break the hold, but to no avail. Dibiase has to tap out, and Trent is the new Television Champion! This is a shock, Dibiase has been dominant as champion, but tonight, his reign comes to an end. The next contest is upon us, as Magnus takes on Sabu. This has been developing since [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/No_Way_Out_%282014%29 No Way Out], when Sabu screwed Magnus out of the title. Both men are looking to hurt one another. But like earlier tonight, Europe's Finest are supreme, as Magnus defeats Sabu via a catching European Uppercut. Finally proving himself to be the better man. Next up, was our Divas Championship match, as Beth Phoenix defened against the woman she won it off, Summer Rae. Beth has been a dominant champion, currently holding it for just over 4 months, since winning it at [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Wrestlemania_%282014%29 Wrestlemania]. Tonight though, the tables were turned, as Summer defeated Beth. Becoming the first two time Divas Champion. Next match is for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Tag_Team_Championships WWE Tag Team Championships] , as The Shield defend against another unknown team. Last time out, it was D-X. But, who will it be this time? The question was answered, as The Brothers of Destruction make their way down to the ring. 2 former [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Championship WWE Champions], can The Shield survive this? As it turns out, yes. The Shield do another clean sweep. Eliminating Kane first, followed by Undertaker. The reign of The Shield continue. I don't see it ending any time soon. Now, it's time for the Hell In A Cell, between AJ Styles & Randy Orton. These men had feuded before [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Money_In_The_Bank_%282014%29 Money In The Bank], when both men cost each other a chance at the Money In The Bank match. Since then, it's been on and off. But since Styles cost Orton his match against Ted Dibiase, it has been building to tonight. Finally, it will be settled. Both men give one another no remorse, Styles hits 2 Styles Clash's. But, just like Wrestlemania, doesn't go for the pin straight away. This would prove to be a problem for him, as Orton would lock in a sleeper hold. Forcing Styles to tap out. Declaring Orton the winner. It's time for the 1st of our World Title matches. First up, it's a triple threat for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Championship WWE Championship], as Kevin Steen defends agaisnt Dolph Ziggler & Matt Hardy. Matt has been on a roll since losing his [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_United_States_Championship United States Championship], defeating opponents with no difficulty. Dolph has defeated Steen once, can he do it again to become the WWE Champion? There was no luck for Dolph, as he tapped out to an abdominal strech from Matt Hardy. Now, with the original 2 left. This was to be an interesting match. It was more than just intersting, it was a shocker as well. A Twist of Fate & 3 seconds later, we have a new WWE Champion. Matt Hardy has done it, he is the new WWE Champion. This is one upset win, that I don't think anyone might've seen coming. We now have our [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Heavyweight_Championship ECW Championship] match, another triple threat. This time in a steel cage, as Ted Dibiase defends against Shawn Michaels & Big E Langston. Langston returned recently, after the assualt before his match at [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Over_The_Limit_(2014) Over The Limit]. He was given a title oppurtunity, but Michaels was already the number #1 contender. Both men wanted a piece of Dibiase, and to make sure there was no interfereance from the Million Dollar Corporation, or so that Dibiase could run, this is a steel cage match. Despite all the obstacles thrown in front of him, Dibiase climbed out of the cage when neither man was watching, sneakily reataining his ECW Championship, continuing his reign. It's our semi main event. As the 2 out of 3 falls match is upon us, for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Heavyweight_Championship World Heavyweight Championship], as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin gets his rematch against [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/CM_Punk CM Punk]. Punk has only defended his championship successfully once. Back when he was WWE Champion. Other than that, he lost his first World Championship back at the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Rumble_%282014%29 Royal Rumble] to Randy Orton. This time, Punk had no such trouble, defeating Austin 2-0. Showing he's the better man, along with why he runs The Shield. As Punk celebrates his victory over a long time rival, another shock comes along. Jake Roberts cashes in Money In The Bank on CM Punk. And within a short amount of time, Roberts has won the World Heavyweight Championship. Just when everything was going great for Punk, it's gone right back downhill. Now, the main event has arrived. A tag team Elimination Chamber match, featuring Cesaro, Wade Barrett & Sheamus of Europe's Finest. Along with Taz, Rhino & Raven of The Originals. The other matches tonight were simply grudge matches, this means everything. The losing team, must leave ECW, for good. Rhyno is the first man to be eliminated, tapping out to Cesaro's torture rack. The team captain is next to go, as Raven is eliminated by Wade Barrett's Bull Hammer. Now it's 3 on 1. A clean sweep looks to be on the card, and it is. A deadlift suplex by Cesaro to Taz, as Sheamus takes the pin to end this. Europe's Finest have defeated The Originals, and with that, The Originals are no more. They must now disband, and look for spots on other rosters to join. Europe's Finest reign supreme, this has been a good night for this faction. Results